Wake Me Up
by rosalindlikespll
Summary: An Ezria fanfic: Ezra and Aria start feeling a connection for each other, far greater than being 'Just friends'. Please read and review!
1. Sparks

_Your heart's against my chest, lips pressed to my neck,_

_I've fallen for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._

_Kiss Me- Ed Sheeran_

Aria Montgomery was on the window seat of her two bedroom apartment on a lazy Saturday afternoon. She was curled up in a blanket with a book in her hands, but in all fairness, her mind was not focusing on Peeta and Katniss at that moment in time. She was too caught up in thinking about Ezra, her best friend. He had broken up with his girlfriend, Leah, almost two months ago and she wondered how he was holding up with it. They were only together for 5 months, so it wasn't getting too serious, but Ezra was a sensitive guy, and in Aria's eyes, he was special, and she only wants the best for him. Aria grabbed her phone lying on the table next to her and quickly typed a message saying '**Hey, do you want to come over for dinner later?' **Aria then placed her phone back on the small table and then once again tried to engross herself into 'The Hunger Games'. Only a minute later however did her phone once again beep, to which Aria grabbed her phone and read the text that said '**Sure I'd love to, I'll see you later!' **She smiled to herself, knowing that she could spend a night in with her best friend.

She untangled herself from the blankets and walked into her kitchen. It was a cream colour with brown cupboards, it was also very clean, which is probably why she always invited Ezra around. She told herself she'd rather make herself and him tea every night than him attempt to cook his own food and give himself food poisoning due to failure, but if she was being completely honest with herself it was because she liked having him around, having him being with her. It was so easy to talk to Ezra, and she loved him, possibly more than a friend. She always shrugged off these thoughts though, partly because he had just gone through a break up and partly because she thought he wouldn't feel the same.

She went to her kitchen and started to make some pasta. After the pasta was boiled she quickly ran into her bedroom to change from her old sweatpants and t-shirt to something nicer. She decided on a sleeveless cream blouse and some dark denim skinny jeans. After quickly curling her hair and making sure her usual dark eye makeup was okay, she went back into the kitchen and finished the pasta. She then pulled out two plates and scooped the pasta onto both plates when she heard a knock at the door. She raced towards the door and gave herself a once over in the mirror before opening the door. She unlocked the door and saw Ezra; he stood there, wearing a pair of dark jeans, a tight grey t-shirt and his black coat.

"Hey," he said smiling at her

"Hey," she replied back, he walked into her apartment and sat himself down on her brown leather sofa, while she walked into the kitchen area and pulled out 2 wine glasses. She then bent down to her cupboard and grabbed a bottle of wine. When she stood up she realised Ezra had got up from the sofa and had already walked over to her.

"Red wine?" Aria offered, holding up the bottle

"Yes please," Ezra replied, with no sense of hesitance in his voice

"So, how has your day been?" Aria asked

"Until you offered me dinner, it's basically sucked."

"How come?" Aria felt bad about prying but she couldn't help it, at the end of the day, he was her friend, and knowing his day was less than perfect made her feel sad aswell. But she was smiling slightly at knowing she made his day better.

Ezra popped open the bottle of wine and started pouring himself a glass.

"Leah came over, uninvited of course."

Aria froze, she never liked Leah, not because she was tall and blonde and back-stabbingly beautiful, but because she wasn't Ezra's type. She hated reading and coffee and using Saturdays to lounge about. Furthermore she was incredibly clingy; Aria honestly didn't know why Ezra had stayed with her for as long as he had, for she was such a pain. Hearing that she walked back into Ezra's apartment though hurt her. Why though? She had never thought of him as more than a friend, well, she would never admit to, so why was she feeling this way? I mean yes she would be the first to admit her best friend was clearly insanely handsome, with his natural jet black curls, perfect cheekbones and midnight blue eyes. Once again she shrugged off this remark with the excuse 'She just didn't want to see him get hurt again'. The excuse she was using was true, but it was far from the real truth that racked her brain night and day.

"What did she want now?" Aria said, taking the bottle from Ezra and pouring herself her own glass, before opening the cutlery drawer and handing a knife and fork to Ezra.

"She was just moaning as always, all the 'I'm so sorry,' 'I can fix this,' 'Take me back,' rubbish. I can't deal with her anymore, God why did I even date her in the first place," Ezra took a large sip of his wine, which he seriously deserved after a day like that.

"Yeah, I was never a Leah fan" Aria said, two plates in her hands and walking over to the living room coffee table.

"I honestly wish I never wasted my time on her, she's such a whiny child." Ezra complained, he felt so good to have said that, but even better to have a friend who felt the same way. Parts of Ezra wished he could find a girl just like Aria to fall deeply and madly in love with. With the same luscious brown locks and petite physique, he would swoon over a girl like her. Part of him hated when he felt that way towards Aria, she was beautiful and smart and way out of his league, but he couldn't help it, he thought she would never feel the same way, but whenever he was with her, neither of them cared about anything or anyone else, they could just sit and talk from everything to nothing. From what they were feeling about the books they were reading to what was happening in the news, it was always so easy to talk to Aria. She made him feel happy on his worst days, and that's why he loved her, in more than the friendship way.

Aria laughed in agreement to the statement, and placed both of the plates on the coffee table, and then walked back to the kitchen area to grab her glass of wine, and the wine bottle, she had a feeling she might want a bit more later on.

"Dinner is served" Aria said, trying not to sound too cliché.

Ezra chuckled and then tucked into his pasta, they talked more for a while, about what they thought about The Hunger Games, how the weather was supposed to be unseasonably warm this weekend, just random, unimportant, little things that no one but them would care about. Moments like that, for Ezra was something that was special and couldn't be replaced. He wouldn't be able to live without these little conversations with Aria. He would never admit it, but he couldn't live without Aria. He dearly cared about her, in every single way.

"Thank you, I can't tell you how good it is to eat a meal that's not burned, inedible or has been cooked in the microwave" Ezra said graciously when he finished eating his pasta

Aria smiled over Ezra's perfect use of manners "Well, you're very welcome, the pleasure is all mine".

Aria poured herself another glass of wine before passing the TV remote to Ezra. She then took both the empty plates and placed them on the kitchen worktop before opening the dishwasher and emptying it.

"Hey, do you want some help with that?" Ezra asked, turning his head around from the TV screen

"No I'm fine, If you want anything else to eat there's some ice-cream in the freezer" Aria said whilst placing some mugs back into their rightful place in the top cupboard, he was always so polite and kind, he was really perfect in every single way. It was sad how somewhere she would always want to be with someone like him, but in her mind, he would never think the same about her.

After Aria finished emptying the dishwasher she placed the dirty plates back into the dishwasher and went back down to sit on the sofa with Ezra. She had a relatively large brown leather corner sofa considering she lived alone and she sat on one end of the sofa whilst he sat on the other. She then saw what he'd chosen to put on the TV. 'New Girl' was playing lightly in the background of the room whilst Aria threw a large faux-fur blanket over her and Ezra's legs.

About five minutes later whilst Aria was sipping her wine that it hit her. Ezra drove over here.

"Oh crap. Ezra, you're going to have to stay over tonight" Aria said, feeling guilty and slightly awkward asking her best guy friend to stay the night.

"Why- oh God, sorry, I shouldn't have had anything to drink. I'm honestly so stupid at times, I'm so sorry!" He continued to ramble on and on, about how he should have remembered he drove his car over here, how he should have got a cab to take him. He rambled to the point where Aria suddenly started to giggle hysterically at him.

Ezra chucked at the fact she was giggling at him, for no apparent reason, and then said, in disbelief, "Aria, why are you laughing?"

"You're so silly, you think it's such a huge deal that I asked you to stay over, honestly, I feel so sorry for you sometimes, you're too adorable" Aria replied, still giggling to herself.

Ezra shook his head and sighed in disbelief at Aria; it was times like these were ones that he thought truly showed the best of Aria, her naturally cheerful, bubbly self. Yes, he had been there for her through rough times, like when her mother passed away, but seeing her in such bliss and happiness never failed to make him smile.

He had a boyish smile, which could make anyone weak at the knees; he was just so charming and handsome, it was a wonder as to why he hadn't found the girl he was looking for, Aria thought.

The credits of New Girl began to roll, and becoming bored with TV, Aria pulled out a DVD from the cabinet and shoved it in the player. She didn't realise what she'd even chosen before 'Pretty Woman' started to roll across the screen. Her giggles had calmed down by now, and considering Ezra was staying the night anyway, she raced across the living room to the kitchen area to grab the lone beer that was in her refrigerator for Ezra. She rarely drunk beer so it was probably one Ezra brought over in a huge pack one day, and just never got drunk up.

An hour into the film, Ezra and Aria were both still watching Pretty Woman. Sometimes Aria would catch Ezra staring off into space, when really he was looking at her. Her gorgeous flowing brown hair, her hazel eyes transfixed on the screen, her creamy porcelain skin. She was a beauty and it made Ezra sad to think that she would never feel the same way about him.

"Don't you just wish you could have your own Edward?" Aria blurted out in the middle of a peaceful silence "I mean obviously you would want a Vivienne or your female version of Edward as a matter of fact, but don't you just wish you could have someone to come and sweep you off your feet? When everything was turning into nothing and everything seemed to be falling apart, don't you just wish you could have that happy ending?" After Aria said this, she got her glass and took a long hard gulp of it.

"Believe me, I always wish for that" Ezra said, and like Aria, he then took the chance to take a sip of his beer.

"I always feel like there's someone in the world waiting for me but I just don't know where they are, what they're doing, I don't know anything about them and it's killing me. " Aria said, sighing over the fact she just literally said to someone what her dream was, she never tended to do this, and if she did, only with Ezra.

Ezra took a deep, long breath and thought about what he was about to say. He loved Aria. He has admitted it to himself many, many times before and he thought now was his moment to proclaim his love to her.

"Maybe you already have?" Ezra said, sounding very coy.

"Okay Ezra if you're talking about Leah I swear it is not going to be a great idea honestly just-" Ezra stopped her by moving across the sofa to put his hand over her mouth. He closed his eyes for a second and took another deep breath, making sure he was completely adamant over what he was going to say now, and that it was the right thing to say.

"Maybe I've met you?" Ezra said softly and sincerely, with no trace of doubt or regret in his voice, just honesty, admiration and love. That was all you could hear come out of his mouth at that moment.

Ezra removed his hand from her mouth. Aria's face broke out into a wide smile. Ezra smiled back at her.

"How long have you felt this way?" Aria asked him, with the smile still on her face

"Far too long, Aria" Ezra replied.

Aria thought about everything. How was this happening, why didn't he tell her earlier? All of these thoughts and doubts were running through her mind at what felt like 100 miles per hour, but at that moment she honestly didn't care. She didn't care about the fact he'd got out of a relationship just only 2 months prior, she didn't care about what would happen if a relationship went wrong, hell, she didn't even care about the fact she was 5 feet 2 inches tall.

It might have been the fact that she was slightly tipsy, but Aria gently put her hands on the sides of his face, and looked into his deep blue eyes, she then moved so she was kneeling on the sofa, and leaned forward to him and gave him a tender, loving kiss on the lips.

The kiss was exhilarating, it was as if a firework had been set off in her body and it was igniting every vein she had. It was magical; she moved her hands and threw her arms around his neck whilst he moved his hands to the small of her back. His breath smelt of peppermint and the stubble on his face only made him even more attractive. Ezra was the one to break the kiss, both of them breathless, and yet speechless at the sparks they just encountered running through them.

"I love you," Aria said softly to Ezra "I always have."

Ezra smiled in content of what Aria just said to him, and then gave her a kiss on her forehead before giving her small butterfly kisses all over her face, until he was an inch from her lips.

"I love you too, dear" he whispered. To which Aria replied by kissing him passionately, which, effectively ended their conversation for the night.

**A/N: My second fanfic! But first if you don't include the one-shot I did. I just want to thank everyone who commented on my first fanfic, the one-shot called 'Good Morning' as you were all very kind and gracious and I was literally blown away by some of your comments! (: I'm planning on expanding this to a full length story, and if you have any suggestions feel free to run them by me in a review, or tweet me even! Thank you so much for reading, please review! Rosalind (: xxxxx**


	2. Did you know pandas are cute?

_I found your hairband on my bedroom floor, the only evidence you've been here before_

_And I don't get waves of missing you anymore, they're more like tsunami tides in my eyes_

_U.N.I.- Ed Sheeran_

Aria woke up to find a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapped around her. She also found herself thanking whatever part of her that decided to buy a large sofa, as most of it was taken up by her boyfr-. And then she paused. She realised what she had just thought. She didn't know what she and Ezra were. After last night she was sure they were most definitely not just friends anymore, last night was something special, just to know they had that connection there, after all this time just made her so ecstatic and excited for the future, even if she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that if Ezra loved her, and wanted to be with her, she would be there, ready and waiting for him.

Both of them were still fully clothed, Ezra in his t-shirt and jeans, Aria in her blouse and skinny jeans. She took this moment to take in everything about him, every freckle lying on the sides of his face, the birthmark on his forearm, even the peppermint breath, to which until now she was never sure of. Everything she noticed about him just made her love him so much more.

Ezra suddenly started to chuckle, Aria softly giggled and shook her head in disbelief at the fact that Hardy wasn't lying when he told her Ezra did indeed laugh in his sleep. She closed her eyes for a long moment, contemplating over how perfect the previous night was. When Ezra's chuckles finally disappeared she was almost drifting back to sleep until she felt a soft, warm hand on her face. Her hazel eyelashes fluttered open to reveal her beautiful brown eyes. Ezra smiled at the fact that today was the day he woke up to see Aria, the girl of his dreams, lying in his arms.

"Good morning" Aria said groggily, looking up at the handsome man in front of her. Despite the fact it was only half past eight in the morning, he still looked as dashing as ever, he looked the same as he did the previous night, only his hair had become more curlier and natural overnight, and some of his hair was starting to cover his forehead, but this only made him more desirable.

Ezra kissed her forehead "Good morning"

Aria giggled at his touch, "Sleep well?"

"Well, with you in my arms, I did yes, but it would have been far more comfortable on an actual bed, and in my pyjama pants, but I'm not complaining" Ezra said, smiling down at Aria

Aria rolled her eyes at him, "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, so while I'm gone please don't attempt to make yourself breakfast, I really don't want my kitchen smelling of smoke for the next 3 days" Aria said jokingly.

As soon as Aria tried to escape from his arms, Ezra's muscles tightened around her, making trying to untangle herself from his arms impossible. Aria turned herself around in his arms back to face him so she could comment, but before she could even begin Ezra started to speak

"Aria, can I just ask, I love you, and I'm sure after last night we both know the feeling is mutual, I just want to ask. What are we now? Because I'm sure we're not just friends anymore, but I just want to be certain, I don't want to go back to just being friends, I just, I want to know. Did last night mean anything to you?" Ezra said, with sincerity in his tone, but yet his habit of rambling on shone through.

Aria found Ezra's remark preposterous; of course she felt something from last night, the night they had just encountered together happened to be one of the best of her life, even if all she had learnt was the fact the person who she had romantic feelings for the past 4 years felt the same way about her, it definitely beat all of the other nights she'd spent in her life.

Aria started to laugh lightly in disbelief at the worry lines that streamed across Ezra's face. She moved her hand and placed it on his cheek, shaking her head.

"Of course last night meant something to me. If it didn't mean something, it meant everything, Ezra I love you, and all those feelings you admitted to me last night, I've had them too, for longer than you know. I tried to shrug them off and hide them away thinking you wouldn't feel the same about me, but im just glad now that I don't have to hide them anymore. Ezra I love you, and if you want me to be with you, I'll be here, ready" Aria said with nothing but honesty in her tone. She was serious about this, and she was serious about Ezra as well.

"So, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend? In a relationship? Whatever other tags people put on themselves…" Ezra said very coyly

"Well if you're asking me to be your girlfriend, yes. Yes. Yes." Aria then placed butterfly kisses all around his face whilst smiling over the fact that Ezra Fitz, the man she always loved, even if she didn't admit it, is officially her boyfriend.

Ezra gave her a long, loving kiss in return; he stroked her long flowing brown hair as it was strewn across the sofa.

"Shall I getup now?" Aria said

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay like this all day, this sofa is pretty uncomfortable." Ezra said whilst loosening his arms around her

Aria gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before untangling herself from his arms and walking off into her bedroom. She grabbed a towel from the top of her drawers before looking at herself in the mirror. Ezra could have at least told her that she was looking like a panda this morning. Going to sleep with her dark eye makeup was never a great idea.

"Ezra" she called into the living room next door

"Yes?" He replied, sounding as if he hadn't moved from the spot he'd been sleeping in

"You could have said to me that I currently resemble the face of a panda," Aria said, laughing at how silly she sounded.

"I could have done my love, but in case you didn't know, pandas are really, really cute." Ezra said, with a huge grin on his face.

Aria walked into the living room to see this there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She shook her head and threw the towel playfully at him. In that moment she could of said many things to him. But she just rolled her eyes and walked back into her bedroom, grabbed another towel and strolled into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Her eyes were black, not from the lack of sleep, but from all the makeup that she had foolishly decided to sleep in. Aria grabbed a makeup wipe and removed all of her makeup, leaving her face bare. Her complexion didn't look much different without makeup, except her eyes were obviously not framed with mascara and liner, but her wide hazel eyes in general kept her face looking flawless anyway. Her skin looked only slightly paler, but with porcelain skin like hers, it was hard to try and find any foundation that matched her anyway. She then slid off her jeans, feeling relieved that they were finally off, because sleeping in them was most definitely not the comfiest thing in the world, unbuttoned her blouse and removed her underwear and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water relieve her.

After washing her hair and getting rid of the stiff feeling she had after falling asleep on her sofa, she walked back into her bedroom wearing her towel. She grabbed some underwear from her drawer and then walked over to her wardrobe to figure out what she was going to wear, she looked through everything she owned and then decided on a three quarter sleeved navy skater dress and some black tights. She threw them on and then blasted her hair with the hairdryer. Whenever she blow dried her hair fell into their natural waves, so she just threw her hair into a bun for the moment.

As she walked back into the living room she was shocked to not find Ezra still lying on the sofa where she'd left him on half an hour beforehand. She didn't think any of this though as he was probably in the library of her apartment. It wasn't an actually big apartment, she just converted the spare bedroom into one, because she realised she had too many books and the fact that whenever Spencer came to sleepover at her apartment, they usually just grabbed duvets and ate popcorn on the sofa whilst watching movies and flicking through magazines anyway. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two slices of bread from the bread bin and slid them into the toaster.

"Ezra do you want a coffee?" She called out, to wherever he was currently in the apartment. No reply came to her so she reached on her tip toes to grab a mug from the upper shelf of her top cupboard when she suddenly felt two warm arms wrap around her waist. Aria jumped at his touch but relaxed into his arms only a second later.

"Yes please" Ezra whispered into Arias ear.

She reached out and grabbed another cup and put them both under the coffee machine. She'd had coffee with Ezra many times before, so she knew he had just a plain black coffee, she on the other hand had a skinny caramel latte. When the toaster popped, she grabbed both the slices of toast and spread butter onto them, and then reached towards the cupboard to grab a plate. She placed both slices of toast onto a plate and moved the plate onto the breakfast bar.

Ezra took his coffee from the coffee machine and sat on the stool opposite Aria.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Ezra asked

"Not really, I was planning on going to the bookstore to buy 'Catching Fire' but I've not even finished the first yet so there isn't much point, what about you?" Aria said

"Well, I was going to sit at home grading papers all day, but I have a better idea on how to spend my Sunday"

"And what idea did you have in mind?" Aria pried.

"I was thinking you and I could have our first date. Coffee and cake, perhaps?" Ezra asked, he sounded worried, as if he thought she was going to object to the idea straight away. He thought about the fact they'd been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for about 90 minutes, and he was already asking her out on a date. 'Im an idiot' he told himself.

"I'd love to" Aria said, smiling, she reached her hand across the table to place her hand in his. She rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, and she closed her eyes for a moment in contentment of how her life just seemed so very perfect. Yes, she knew they would both have to confront each other on how this was going to work, but for that moment she honestly didn't care about any of that, all she cared about in that moment was the stunningly handsome man sat in front of her, who claimed he loved her, and that for her, was enough.

"Great" Ezra said, as he leaned over the breakfast bar to give Aria a loving kiss on the lips. After a moment Ezra pulled away to hear Aria say

"Do you want a shower? Or are you going back to your apartment now?" Aria said politely to Ezra, she didn't want to make him stay, but she knew he would have to go home sooner or later.

"I'd love to stay with you, but I think I need to go home, I dread to imagine what your neighbours would think if they saw me stroll out of your apartment dripping wet in the same clothes as I came over here yesterday in." Ezra said sighing, he didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. The one thing that kept him smiling though was the fact he knew he would be seeing Aria later this afternoon anyway.

"I'll walk you out then," Aria hopped off the kitchen stool and as Ezra headed towards the door, she walked towards the cloakroom that held his coat. She grabbed the black coat and walked back towards the door where he was waiting, she handed him his coat and he put it on, just as Aria was turning to unlock the door however, she felt arms wrap around her, for what must have been the third time that morning? Nonetheless, she didn't care, she loved feeling loved by him, and that was exactly what he was giving her. She turned around in his arms to face him and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him kindly, yet lovingly.

They continued kissing in the doorway for a good five minutes, until Ezra finally pulled free of his girlfriend's vice-tight grip

"Okay, I really have to go now" He said chuckling to himself at Aria not wanting to let him go

"Mmmm, so what time is coffee later?" Aria said smiling, her arms may not be chained around his neck anymore, but she was still holding onto his hands.

"How about we meet at Starbucks at 3pm?" Ezra offered, his face mirroring Aria's at that moment

"That sounds perfect" Aria said grinning. She gave him one more chaste kiss on the lips before opening the door of her apartment so Ezra could finally leave.

"So I'll see you then" Ezra had almost walked out of the door fully until a thought ran through his mind

"One more thing, Aria" Ezra said a little loudly, to make sure Aria could hear through the almost closed door

"Yes?" Aria replied. As soon as she heard his voice once again she opened the door fully again.

"I love you" Ezra said smiling proudly at her.

Aria threw her head back in happiness. How she had she got this lucky in only a matter of hours amazed her.

"I love you too" She mouthed back at him.

As soon as she closed the door she slid down, so she was sat bundled up on the floor, her back leaning against the door, and just thought about everything. Yes, she had got lucky. How? She would never know.

**A/N: So here it is! It's a little shorter than all of the others but I thought I would have to end it there, not in the middle of something. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! Some of them comments I honestly don't deserve, 'Breathtakingly beautiful' 'You have amazing skills!' Oh gosh, I do love you all. I also want to say thank you for the suggestions I have been given, and also I just wanted to say about the fact I may not be updating as much this next week because on the week beginning the 5****th**** of March I have 2 exams, and one of which is over the course of 10 hours. So yes, thank you once again for the beautiful reviews and comments I've been given from this! Please review! Rosalind (: xxx**

**My lovely reviewers: CheyeM1287, PrettyLittleSwifty13, TooCareful, Amberanoka, Lucyhaleluvxox, HarrylovesGinny09, princessjasmine12, TeamEzria13x, Bethany, Madam Thalia, Ticia and Anonymous! **


	3. Red roses

_You, are, the one, who'd make me loose it all_

_You are the start, of something new_

_Ed Sheeran - This_

Ezra's drive back to his apartment was the usual 5 minute journey. He passed the usual so called landmarks, the bookstore he spent majority of his time at, the ice cream shop he took his niece to whenever she came to visit, and the park he would do his daily run at. He passed all these things before so many times, but never with the huge smile was he currently holding on his face. He pulled into the parking lot and then looked around inside his car to make sure he wouldn't leave anything inside, and then checked his phone for any messages. There was one from Aria, he smiled when he saw her name pop up on the screen of his iPhone and he slid his finger across the screen to read the message. It read **'Hey, thanks for being with me last night and this morning, I can't wait for coffee this afternoon, I'll see you then. Love you!'** He then opened the door of his car with his phone in his hand, locked the car up and then pressed the buttons on the lift to go up to his floor. His floor was the top floor, overlooking the whole city. Ezra reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his keys, flipping them through to the key to his apartment. When he saw the gold key that said '12E' on, he unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside. His apartment was big, considerably bigger than the tiny place he had back in Rosewood by far. The walls were all white, the floor a black tile. It was modern and posh and new, but still had the untidiness and clutter about it. Shoes and random items of clothing, mostly ties and suits, scattered everywhere. And that was just the living room. He walked into his kitchen, which had the same colour as the living room, but this time with silver cupboards, to grab him a drink. He opened his fridge to find a 12 pack of coca-cola and ripped the cardboard box open to get himself one. He then took the can and walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. He then placed the can on his bedside table before reaching his arms out to take off his coat and toeing off his shoes. After this he then pulled off his jeans and t-shirt and hopped into the bathroom to give himself a shower. His bedroom, aswell as the rest of his home, had a consistent colour scheme, black-tile flooring with white walls and, in his bedrooms case, red blinds and black bedding. His whole back wall of his bedroom however, had been converted from a usual plain, windowless white wall, into a huge, at least eight feet high, array of bookshelves, completely filled to the brim of books.

After a calming shower, Ezra stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the towel rack. He tied it around his waist before he wiped away some of the condensation on the mirror and took a glimpse of himself. His face was unshaven and covered with stubble, his hair starting to naturally dry into its curly ringlets, but other than that, he didn't find much wrong about his appearance today; but despite that thought, it still baffled him at the idea that Aria, or anyone for that matter could call him attractive. He walked back into his bedroom and begun rooting through his drawers for something to wear whilst lounging about his house. He decided on just wearing his pyjama pants and a plain grey t-shirt, also he decided on wearing some thick white socks, since as much as he liked his modern home, having tiled floor did tend to give him freezing cold feet.

He walked over to his bed and then pulled out his phone again as he realised he hadn't replied to Arias message beforehand, he then quickly tapped into his phone '**Hey, no it was a pleasure, and yeah I'm excited to see you at coffee later as well! See you then baby!' **He threw the phone back onto his bed and then walked over bookshelf and pulled out one that he knew Aria was currently reading. The title read 'The Hunger Games'. He walked back into his living room and started reading.

Usually, Ezra would be able to concentrate fully onto a book. He would be able to block the whole world out and for them moments in time be able to sit and read in peace, but no. Only one name was fluttering about his mind this afternoon and it was Aria. Oh how it felt to have her lips against his, how beautiful she looked when she was asleep in his arms, her hair scattered about the sofa and how her clear velvet skin felt against his. Everything about her was just amazing in Ezra's eyes, and it made it even more surreal for Ezra to know that he was in a relationship with this woman. About a half hour later he glanced up at the clock which sat on the mantelpiece. The time read 2pm. Ezra hastily placed his bookmark into his book and then jumped off the sofa at once so he could make a mad dash across the apartment to get to his room. He changed into a pair of jeans, a blue denim shirt and a navy cardigan. He opened his wardrobe and attempted to comb his hair, but no matter how hard he tried, his jet black curls never failed to show. 'It'll have to do' he thought to himself, sighing. He quickly walked out of his bedroom and pulled on his converse from the living room floor, grabbing his phone and slipping it into the pocket of his coat as he went. He felt for his keys in his coat pocket and then hastily walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He walked down to the parking lot and was about to take his car, but then he thought he'd walk.

Ezra walked for about 10 minutes, until he passed a local florist. Just outside the shop was a huge bouquet of red roses. Acting on impulse, and the affection he had for his girlfriend, Ezra pulled out the bouquet of flowers and then went inside the shop to pay for him. He knew Aria would love them, he remembered her distinctly saying once that she loved everything about roses, from the velvety texture to the beautiful smell. After paying for the roses, he checked the time, 2:40pm. He walked to Starbucks quickly, but used his coat to cover the roses from the blustery wind that battled with him during his walk. He finally arrived at Starbucks at 2:50pm, he noticed Aria was already there, her head stuck in a book. The very same book he had been reading earlier that day. He knew that when Aria had her head in a book, everything else was blocked out. This was another thing he remembered about her; he was one of those people who always remembered the little things, the things that make everyone weird and quirky- but in all honesty, it was because whenever she spoke, he listened. He loved her with all his heart and he always had. With this in mind, he decided it would be nice to start some fun.

"Are you ready to take your order, miss?" Ezra asked in a gruff voice.

Aria turned her head slightly, but her eyes never leaving the book

"No, not yet thank you, I'm waiting for my boyfriend" Aria replied blankly

"I think you'll find he's already here" Ezra replied, forgetting to use the gruff accent he was playing at before.

Aria put the book down and looked up at him, grinning. She rolled her eyes at him poking fun at her and then reached her arms up to hug him as he bent down to her. They hugged for a moment, and then Aria noticed the flowers he was bearing.

"Those roses, they're beautiful! Who are they for?" Aria asked curiously

Ezra was going to say something sarcastic, but he thought he'd poked enough fun at her and thought he should start being his romantic, heartthrob self.

"They're for you, love" Ezra said to Aria kindly and honestly.

Ezra handed the roses to Aria, she took them in her hands and pressed them up to her face and smelt the roses. She smiled as she smelt them, and then placed the roses on the side. The whole time she smelt the roses Ezra couldn't stop marvelling over her beauty, the way her dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, how her slight blush was starting to match the roses. He smiled over how grateful she was for her gift, and then she placed the roses on the table beside her book and reached her tiny hand across the table to hold it in his.

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend" she said smiling.

"You're welcome" Ezra said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles soothingly.

"So, you're back to work tomorrow?" Aria asked; a hint of sadness in her tone. She would happily spend all of her time with Ezra. Not because he was now her boyfriend, but because she knew he cared. He would care about her daily drabbles about how university was or how the weather has suddenly got unseasonably sunny, or even how she would be so engrossed into a book she sometimes ended up rolling off her bed whilst reading. She loved that time spent with him. And knowing that she had to end one of the best weekends of her life saddened her.

"Well if you call sitting in your office with your laptop writing a novel a job, sure" Ezra replied, smiling. He hadn't told Aria about the book opportunity he had been given just a few days earlier. He meant to tell her at the dinner at her house, but then he was too angry about his encounter with Leah to fully get excited over the prospect.

Aria's mouth was wide open, in shock, awe and pure excitement for her boyfriend. She knew what he was getting at. He got it. He got what he had always wanted. His dreams and hopes and wishes had all come true, well partially. All these thoughts were running through her head, so it seemed her silly to say what she was about to, but she did anyway.

"You mean like, you got, now, oh Ezra!" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was speechless in her ecstasy for him.

In response, he just nodded to her, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He knew what she was thinking, and she was thinking correct.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing! Are you still going to be working at the school? Or are you finally realising that you are an incredible writer" Aria trailed off.

Ezra worked at the private school about 40 minutes in the car from him. It was fancy, modern, had every resource a teacher could dream of and, in a nutshell, it was one hell of a step up from Rosewood day. His salary was something that was something that exceeded any expectation he had for the rest of his life. And he had all that at 25.

"Well, as much as I love working there. I'm going to cut my hours drastically, I want to put time into this book, and if it doesn't lead onto anything and the only copy I sell is to my mom. Then I want the cushion I need to fall back on. And as for your second, 'incredible writer' remark, I honestly am too speechless at the offer to even think about what I think of myself yet." Ezra then took a sip of the still warm coffee in his hands.

"I'm so happy for you" Aria beamed, leaning across the table to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"So enough about me, how's college going for you?" Ezra asked, still taking regular sips of his coffee.

"Oh, it's going fine. The usual" Aria said half heartedly. She refused to make small talk regarding her when their date should really be about him and his big announcement. Despite her refusal to speak, college was going just fine for her actually. She was studying English and, to what can only be no surprise, absolutely loved it.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner, or some drinks even, at my place tonight? We can celebrate" Ezra offered. His eyes never left Arias, and his left hand was still interlocked with hers.

"And what would we be celebrating?" Aria asked. She thought she already knew the answer, but she didn't.

"Our second night together" Ezra almost whispered with a smile

"I'd love to" Aria smiled, folding her arms and leaning on the table. "But you know what I'd love more?" Aria whispered, loud enough so only he could hear.

"And what is that love?" Ezra whispered in reply

"I'm cooking" She said, with a cheeky wink, as she laughed; a melodic sound to Ezra's ears.

Ezra rolled his eyes and then leant on the table aswell, and gave Aria one chaste kiss on her lips.

"I think that would be the safest of ideas" Aria said once Ezra broke the kiss.

"I have to agree" Ezra replied, smiling at his girlfriend. "Tonight at 7?"

After Aria gave him one final kiss on the lips, she then replied breathlessly "7 it is"

Ezra got up out of his seat to throw both his and Aria's empty paper coffee cups in the bin, whilst Aria grabbed her book and chucked it into her bag, whilst grabbing her coat and struggled to get it on. She then suddenly felt a hand grab the coat arm and help get her right arm into the sleeve.

Ezra then helped Aria button up her coat, as if she was a little girl.

He chuckled to himself and then said "So do you need me to button up anything else?"

Aria stood on her tiptoes and then whispered into his ear "No, because I always thought you'd be the kind who'd want to unbutton things."

Ezra gulped. Aria then grabbed her flowers and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the door.

As she walked to the door almost halfway there, probably about 5 seconds after seeing his face, she remembered something. She turned on her heel and sped towards him at a speed where if she wasn't careful she'd end up throwing herself against that wall.

"Ezra!" she called, and then she felt a pair of strong arms catch her.

"Yes?" He said, baffled as to why his girlfriend had suddenly ran across the coffee shop shouting his name after only being away from him for a maximum of 5 seconds.

"I love you" She said.

Ezra leaned down and gave her a long, loving kiss; her hands moving to the curls on the nape of his neck when his hands moved to cup her face.

"I love you too" He said, releasing his hands from her face to hug her.

He released his arms from around her and she released her arms from his neck.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Ezra said expectantly

"Of course" She replied smiling.

He sighed in happiness as he watched her walk away. He couldn't wait to see what tonight would bring for the two of them.

**A/N: It's been 2 weeks! I'm so sorry for the wait, like I said, I had exams Hahaha! (I'm warning you all now this will be a very long author note- what can I say? It's been a fortnight since I've written!) **

**So If any of you have me on twitter you will most definitely know that yes. Ian Harding replied to me on twitter on Monday (5****th****) night. I died Hahaha. I tweeted him saying 'On a scale of 1-10 how much do you love Modern Family' and he replied saying '11.' I was hyperventilating and shaking and crying and yes I died hahaha. Best. Day. Ever. AND I had a maths exam that day (which was nicer than the original as it was a re-sit), and bought the Jennifer Lawrence Glamour issue. I'm easily pleased! So yeah, that happened.**

**I started writing this chapter actually last weekend (3****rd****) but I had to revise so I couldn't continue it, straight away, so my dearest apologises if it's repetitive!**

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews! You all never fail to blow me away and make me smile! Also thank you to all the people who wished me good luck for my exams. **

**If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell them me in the review or a tweet even! I was planning to write more on this but then the chapter would have gone on forever, but thank you once again for reading! Please review! Rosalind xxxx**

**EzraFan: Wow! Thank you! The story isn't a one/two shotter it's a full story, but if I ever get an idea for a one-shot I will keep you posted (: and yes, I'm reading The Hunger Games currently and I've just finished Part 1. And I ship Katniss and Peeta, yet I have nothing against Gale, because he's cute and what Katniss says about him is adorable. But anyway. Thank you once again!**

**PretLilTwiGleek: Thank you my beautttttiful Lily! (: xx**

**Amberanoka: Thank you darling! And yeah I'm sure many people have! (:**

**Sandra1992: Thank you!**

**HarrylovesGinny09: Thank you!**

**Ezriaismylifex: WOO! Haha it's fine (: And I would never of done that to you;) I'm too impatient to have a whole story building up to what you could sum up into a chapter! And thank you! I will tweet you the link! In like 5 minutes, when I post this up! And yeah your review was long, but it made me smile! And thank you (: xxx**

**PrettyLittleSwifft13: Thank you! I will!**

**L0nd0nbaby: Oh thank you! And here is the chapter 3 hahaha (:**

**Anon: Quite a few people have said they think of Lucian when they read this… oh well Hahaha at least they read it!**

**AngelInADevilsArms: Thank you!**

**Princessjasmine12: Thank you!**

**Lucyyhaleluvxox: Thanks Julia Hahaha**

**Louisa who cba to sign in: HAHAHAHA Thanks honey. And everything is better than the Peak District ;)**

**Thank you all once again! Please review! (: xxxx**


	4. Karamel Sutra

_But our house gets cold when you cut off the heating,_

_Without you to hold, I'll be freezing,_

_Drunk – Ed Sheeran_

A fortnight passed and after a whole 14 days of endless cuddling sessions, movie nights, and Chinese take-out orders, it was pretty fair to say Aria and Ezra were in their own little bubble of romantic bliss.

It was a late Tuesday evening and Aria was curled into the corner of Ezra's sofa, staring at the television half heartedly. Empty boxes of take-out were lying on the coffee table and Aria was dozing off to sleep when a pair of warm arms encircled around her, moving her onto her boyfriends lap.

"Tired, babe?"

"Hmmm, a little" she nodded sleepily.

Ezra whispered into her ear "I have a few ideas of what could wake you up"

Softly Ezra began trailing small butterfly kisses all down Aria's neck and along to her collarbone, her breathing increasing in response. Once Ezra reached her shoulder, his hands wrapped securely around her waist and thighs suddenly released their grip of her, and moved to her sides and relentlessly begun tickling her, making the only sounds in the apartment the barely audible television set and the loud, high pitched giggle that was exploding from Aria.

"Stop! Please, please stop!" Aria burst out with giggles and squeals

After countless pleas, screams and squeals, Ezra finally surrendered to Aria. Moving his arms back around her thighs and waist, he shifted her to another spot on the black leather sofa and then, his lips to her temple, he whispered "There is one more thing".

He swiftly dipped his head down to kiss her cheek and then sped off into the kitchen of his apartment. He opened the cutlery drawer to retrieve two spoons and then opened his silver coloured freezer to get them both a pot of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. 'Karamel Sutra', her favourite.

Ezra walked back into the sitting room. "I thought we could do with a midnight snack, but im pretty sure at this rate you might not even be conscious at the said time" he said, a smile forming on his face. He picked up Arias legs and swiftly moved to the corner seat of the sofa, leaving Aria sitting across him. He leaned over her legs to reach the dish and spoons, before propping his feet up on the coffee table, with him holding the open tub of ice cream.

"You're just too sweet, you know that right?" Aria said

"Hmm, good pun" He replied, kissing her forehead and forcing a giggle out from her in reply.

Ezra offered Aria one of the spoons he was holding, she took it gladly, a gracious, kind smile appearing on her face in reply. She dipped her spoon into the tub and got herself a scoop, and then popped it into her mouth.

"Mhmm, I knew there was a reason why I love you" she said, giving a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, ice cream over affection and hearts any day" His boyish smile shining through him like a firework. Ezra scooped a piece of ice cream out of the same tub with his own spoon and took a bite. Wow, now he understood why it was Aria's favourite. Such a sweet tooth, the caramel centre was just delicious.

"Okay, how about we just live off of this food for the rest of our lives. Because thanks to you, I don't think I will ever be able to eat another tub of normal vanilla ice cream ever again!"

Aria giggled; once again the apartment was seemingly brighter with the sound ringing from the walls.

"I fully take you up on that offer, Fitz. However I'm not sure the spin classes at the gym would be too pleased by that proposition."

"True, but then again when you are here, let's face it, we basically live off of take-out food and anything that doesn't include the word 'Healthy' without a 'Un' in front of it" He replied, wit and humour in his voice

"Oh god, if only we could just stay in this bubble forever"

"I fully intend on staying in this bubble"

"Hmm, I have to agree" She nodded in agreement, whilst moving her head forward and stealing the spoon of ice cream Ezra just made for himself.

"If you steal my ice cream again I might move to a different bubble you know" Ezra said jokingly

Aria moved her lips close to her boyfriends ear "I think you'll find a way to forgive me" she whispered, kissing his earlobe softly.

"Mmm, I'm sure I will" he winked, placing the ice cream tub on the coffee table in front of them, and turning his head to the right so his lips met hers in a loving kiss- effectively, ending their conversation.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, completely and utterly breathless after a deep and heated kissing session on the sofa, Ezra and Aria were lying on the couch, on their sides facing each other, smiling at how pleasant and great everything was going between the two of them. Ezra's fingers gently played with the soft wisps of hair that had escaped from her messy bun that was slowly but surely falling from the unsecure bun placed on the crown of her head. Aria's hand was stuck on the nape of Ezra's neck, her hands caressing the soft and unruly jet black curls. It was quiet and peaceful in the apartment. The TV finally went onto mute, with nothing there to distract either of the two lovers, content with just each other.<p>

"Will this bubble ever pop?" Aria said; her head nuzzled into Ezra's neck.

"I was hoping you would ask something like that" Ezra trailed off

"Why? What do you mean?" Aria pried

Ezra suddenly shies away from her question, not really knowing how he wanted to say what his question to her was. "Nothing" he murmured.

Aria shot him a glare. It was her look that she used when she knew he wasn't opening up everything. When she knew he wanted to carry on and say something, but he would just hide away from it in worry. But obviously, the fabulously stubborn and caring and thoughtful Aria Montgomery just wouldn't stand for her boyfriend to shoot his curiosity down like that.

Ezra opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, an English teacher who was speechless; go figure.

Knowing by giving him that look she had crossed a boundary, Aria suddenly stopped him, when he felt he needed to tell her he could in his own time, in that moment she decided she didn't want to be the nagging, prying girlfriend. She realised she wanted to be the girlfriend who had a boyfriend who would open up without being pulled apart, without the possibility and threat of breaking their relationship up in the process also.

She moved her finger to his lip "You know what, just forget I said anything. If you have something you want to share, tell me when you're ready- not when your girlfriend drags it out of you. I trust you." She moved her hand to gently stroke his cheek, feeling the harsh stubble beneath the skin of her fingertips.

Ezra's face held a sad smile. He wanted to ask her, he really did, now more than ever, but he just couldn't risk their new found relationship like that. Seeing the sorrow, remorseful look on his face, Aria planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips and gave him a smile in return.

"Thank you" he whispered

"For what?" she replied to his question

"For being the kind, rational, sensitive, sweet woman that I don't in a million lifetimes deserve" His smile reached his eyes and you could feel the mood brightening around the cold apartment.

She smiled in response "Well, I can be pretty good at times"

He smirked "I wouldn't know anything about that Miss Montgomery"

"Oh clearly" she said in a sarcastic, yet joking tone.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Aria and Ezra were still cuddled on the sofa, and somehow they managed to find interest in 'How I Met Your Mother' re-runs and were watching intently. Well, Aria was at least.<p>

Ezra's mind was racing. He couldn't think straight. After what Aria had just said, all he could think about was his question. The question was supposed to be light hearted, but now it felt like a burning hole in his back pocket. And then it hit him. He loves her, she loves him. She practically lives in his apartment anyway.

He moved his lips to her ear "Move in with me?" he asked.

I don't think Ezra anticipated the look on her face; the 'o' shape that her mouth was now imitating.

Speechless, just speechless.

**A/N: It's been a while.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is a great deal shorter than the rest, but after a four month break from writing, part of me actually forgot how to write. And I'm sorry this chapter wasn't that great, and for the cliff hanger. **

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews, even if they are from a few months ago, they never failed to make me smile by the kindness of you all. If you have any suggestions about the story or songs that you think might fit the story (I am an Ed Sheeran fan if you couldn't already tell) they would be so greatly appreciated. And reviews! And any feedback in general! **

**Twitter: rosalindportia_**

**Thank you for reading, please review! Rosalind (: **


	5. Decisions

_That July 9t__h, __the beat of your heart,_

_It jumps through your shirt; I can still feel your arms._

_Last Kiss - Taylor Swift_

Aria sat there gobsmacked.

"What did you just ask me?"

"Will you move in with me?" Ezra repeated

"But we've been together for only three weeks, and maybe it's too fast and oh, Ezra. I really, really want to say yes but my heads thinking all sorts of other things."

"Well, let's face it. We've been together for the past 4 years. We were just both too shy to really admit it, facing the rejection that might occur and the threat of ruining the beautiful, wonderful friendship we already had, and so we covered it up by dating other people. You have basically lived here the past couple weeks, that or we've been inseparable and literally stuck like glue to each other. So," he pauses, examining the worried and bewildered look that was currently frozen onto her face, "what are you thinking?"

She was biting her bottom lip, staring blankly at the black tiled floor. "I don't know" she whispered.

He crawled into a spot facing her, and moved to hold his hands in hers and looking up at her intently. "Aria, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. You don't even have to move in if you don't want to, it was just a suggestion, a stupid, in the moment thought that popped into my head when I saw you so peacefully in my arms, dozing off on my couch" he said. Most of which, was a lie, he had thought of the prospect of her moving in for days, yet hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her. Their relationship had been going so wonderfully well these past few weeks. 'Complete and utter bliss' he phrased it as. He kept repeating the sentence, but he couldn't he simply couldn't help himself, because it was so true and honest to the reality of his life at that current state. And as much as he wanted to ask her, he didn't want to risk their relationship by moving at the speed of light. He almost felt selfish, because he felt like he was taking the driving seat in their relationship, and steering it through the way he felt was right, without her consent. But here he was, asking for her consent, and the anxiety he was feeling was something he never anticipated. The gut wrenching feeling that seemed endless; it was overwhelming him how he could suddenly turn his confident, joking manner which included giggling and kissing on a couch with Aria into a worried, pale self. It felt as if he'd aged dramatically in the space of minutes. This whole whirlwind of thoughts ran through him, he then forced his sunken head back up to look into Aria's eyes to find a lone tear trickling down the milky, porcelain skin of her cheek.

He slid his hands from the palm of hers and up her arms to lean into a comforting, loving hug. He dug his head into her chocolate coloured hair and inhaled the sweet strawberry scent of it, even if half of it was blindly pinned onto the crown of her head. Aria buried her head against his collarbone and sobbed quietly, staining his t-shirt in the process. Ezra's eyes opened and flew to the clock that hung on the wall of his apartment.

It was late. 11:54pm from what he could make out in the dimly lit apartment. Knowing that the two of them wouldn't want to go to sleep on a bad note, plus him feeling remorse and regret for reducing someone that he loved so dearly to tears. He had to do something. Sure, she hadn't spoken up that much for herself that night, but hell. It was only one night. She had the weight of the world lying on her shoulders, a lot to think about, and for her, probably a very confusing yet ridiculously desirable boyfriend to try and attempt understand.

"I'm sorry" he said with clarity.

"I shouldn't have pushed the idea, I'm just an idiot. I never wanted to make you cry baby, seeing you cry breaks my heart, but knowing it's me who made you feel so upset-." He stopped, swallowed for a second, a large 'gulp' echoing his action. "I just can't bear to see you like that, ever."

Aria sniffled, moved her head from his neck to look at him. Her soft hands cradled his face, her thumbs tracing his cheekbones; her fingers dancing across his stubble. "I love you. Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong in the slightest. It's just me and my awful habit of worrying over every little thing, over analysing, thinking too deep into the shallow end of the pool. And probably a little bit of PMS too" she giggled, the sound heavenly to Ezra's ears, signalling that she was back to her usual, cheery self.

"You know, sometimes I don't think I deserve you, you know that right?" He said, his boyish smile forming on his face once more.

"But you do, and you have me" she said, planting a small kiss on his jaw line "so why question it?"

Ezra was going to reply to her with the truth that he thought it was baffling how he could be so worthy of her, but he knew the line was cheesy, and it was getting so late, he really didn't have the energy to go into a deep conversation. "Hmm" he muttered, raising his eyebrows.

Aria yawned. "Can we go to bed now? Tonight has been… tiring."

"Aria Montgomery. English major and the best adjective you can think of to describe how energy deprived you are 'tiring'?" he chuckled softly.

She rolled her eyes. _Now_ her boyfriend was back to his usual self. "It's almost half past twelve in the morning. Can you blame me?"

"No, probably not."

"Good" she said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Moving back out of the kiss to yawn once more, wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

Ezra clasped his hands around her thighs, carefully yet easily holding her petite body and carried her into his bedroom, and laid her down on the soft mattress. He turned to his top drawer to retrieve the pair of pyjama shorts that she left at his apartment for moments like these, as did he at her abode when he came back to find her fast asleep on the mattress looking as peaceful as ever. Intent on not waking her up, he silently changed into his pyjama bottoms and pulled the covers over the both of them and slipped into the bed with Aria, moving to cradle her to his chest, with her half consciously moving her arms to wrap around him in response.

"I love you" she mumbled.

He was too far fast asleep to reply, but as his arms tightened around her, she could tell he meant it back. That silent action was enough, enough, for now.

* * *

><p>The morning of Wednesday, July 11th was bitterly and unseasonably cold, but most of all a very rainy one. Despite this however, Aria Montgomery woke up almost sweating as she was all but chained up to the very warm, silkily soft, strong and muscular body of her boyfriend, listening to the sound of his heart beat, jumping beneath his shirt. Thinking over last night, today was a day when she really didn't want to wake up. She couldn't stand the thought of him being upset over her decisions. But most of all, she couldn't stand the thought of him walking away from her because of the choice she was about to make. She loved him. She loves him. There wasn't much else you could say. It wasn't the fact that it was going too fast, if we're being honest, considering the four years they were 'just friends' beforehand, they'd taken it at a snail's pace. It was the factors that she was <em>comfortable<em> in her apartment. She was settled and happy living there. She wasn't trying to imply that she wasn't happy at Ezra's apartment. Believe me, she was. She could always be found searching through Ezra's numerous bookshelves trying to find the perfect book to read, on mornings where he was still fast asleep long after she'd stirred awake. She worried about depending so much on one person, that without them she'd have nothing. It took her a while to settle into her apartment, many nights Ezra or Spencer offering to comfort her and sleep on the couch because she was so worried. He on the other hand was fine with moving. Having moved across and throughout the country countless times within his life, he was used to the idea of packing up and risking everything, which she clearly wasn't.

Aria checked the time, 10:28am. 'Wow, I must have had a hard night' she thought to herself, neither Ezra nor her ever really slept in this late. She suddenly felt a soft hand release itself from her waist and stretch out above her to scratch the back of its neck. 'It' being the man wrapped up warmly in bed with her, Ezra Fitz.

"Hello" she muttered, leaving a kiss on his collarbone.

"Hey" he said groggily, his voice hoarse with sleep. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes thank you" she replied, smiling. "And you?"

"Like a baby" he said her smiling in response at his reply. Instead of a simple 'yes' or 'no' he had to say something adorable, didn't he.

"I'm glad" she said, leaning up to give him a chaste morning kiss on the lips.

There wasn't much to it; she had to address the elephant in the room. "Look, last night, once again I'm just so sorry-." He silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. "Shush, don't say anything. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. If the time isn't right then I can wait, I can wait for you."

As much as she didn't want to carry this topic onward and into a full blown discussion, she had to tell him. "Ezra, it's not the timing that's not right. Believe me, we've basically been with each other for the past four years, I'm pretty sure everyone else expected us to start living together years ago, even without romantic connections and thoughts." She said, speaking her thoughts from only a few minutes ago out loud. Something she usually feared to do.

"So what is keeping you from your decision?" He fired at her.

"Well, remember when I moved into my current apartment? And it took me a long time to get settled? Being awoken constantly with fear of being alone? And worrying over everything?"

"Yes" he said, remembering the time when that was happening in her life.

"How it took me a long time to get comfortable in that new place? Despite how everything I own was already there?" she carried on.

He nodded. Maybe he knew where she was going with this, maybe he had no idea. She dreaded his reaction, just like he was feeling about hers the previous night.

She took a deep breath. 'It's now or never, Montgomery.' She thought.

"Well, oh god. You're going to hate me."

_Spit it out Montgomery!_

"Move in with _me_?" She sighed, pleased that her question was out of her mind finally.

"You can keep your apartment; you don't have to fully move in with me if that's what you want. It's just; I'm not comfortable with moving all over again." She was going to confess that she wasn't comfortable with depending 100 percent on one person, but she shied out. Too scared to voice it, knowing it could do more damage than repair at this time.

Ezra thought over the proposition for a second. Part of him should be pissed off that she didn't want to move in with him, but he understood why. He supposed that anyone would feel that way to be honest.

Forget theory.

He pulled her into his arms once again and kissed her lovingly with passion underlying it.

"Yes" he whispered against her lips.

"Seriously?" She questioned, shocked that he actually agreed to go through with it.

"Yes, yes, yes. For you" he said, kissing her chastely between each pause of the 'yes'.

"You're incredible, you know that right?" a perfect smile forming on her face.

"I've been told" he said, rolling his eyes, forcing a giggle from both of them at least.

"Yes, you have" she sighed, curling into his warm body once again.

Yes, she was terrified that she depended so much on one person. But she wouldn't choose any other person to rely that much on.

**A/N: Well wasn't that a complicated way of asking someone to move in. Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter; they made me smile as always! (: I felt that this story needed an update before my prom on Friday night (which I'm very nervous and worried for, even if it is only one night!), so I wrote about half of the chapter until 1am this morning and then just finished it within the past 2 hours of today. **

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter; I have no clue why though! I haven't had anyone proof read it, so I don't know if it's any good. Oh, the pains of writing. I'm hoping to have finished this story by the end of my summer holidays, which apparently sums up to writing 2 chapters a week. So hopefully I can do that… **

**As always, thank you so much for the reviews, and if you have any suggestions feel free to write them in a review! Also, I used a Taylor Swift song in this chapter. I'm a HUGE fan of her, and if you checked her Facebook page yesterday (July 9****th****) and saw what she wrote. I screamed loudly and cried of happiness, just saying. ;) **

**Thank you for reading! Please review, I'll send you your own Ezra if you do… **

**Rosalind (:**


	6. Memories

_But if I kiss you will your mouth read this truth,  
>Darling how I miss you, strawberries taste how lips do,<br>And it's not complete yet, mustn't get our feet wet,  
>Cause that leads to regret, diving in too soon,<br>And I'll owe it all to you, oh, my little bird,  
>My little bird<em>

_Little Bird – Ed Sheeran_

"Ezra, are you taking these?" Aria called out from the bedroom, referring to a cream coloured, vintage looking box, which by the looks of it, hadn't seen the light of day in years. Quite a contrast to the apartment, which Aria had always described to be 'Modern, sleek' and, probably outlining the biggest contrast 'a true bachelor pad'.

"I'm taking all of my books, yeah" he called back from the bathroom, assuming that was what she was looking at.

"Um, babe, I don't think these are books…" She replied, her voice still loud enough so he could hear her.

Puzzled, he stopped packing up his bathroom cleaning supplies and got up from his squatting position to walk over to Aria's spot in his bedroom, surrounded by a mix of plastic crates and cardboard boxes, most of which were yet to be filled. He glanced down at the dusty box at which she was referring. His memory suddenly boosted, and he remembered exactly what was in that box. Photos. During his adolescent years he became interested in the art of photography. He liked the idea of how photographs could also tell a story, just how words and letters on a page could tell him stories, the words and letters on a page being the stories that he was more fond of, of course. He had never told anyone of his hidden interest, or how his mother would call it 'talent' because he never thought much of it. He always recognised it as just a phase he went through during his teenage years, just like his best friend and former-wingman, Hardy, had a phase of going to bars every other night and using comedic, literary or television referenced pick up lines on girls. On second thought, that wasn't a phase, considering he still continued to do that anyway. But still, Ezra never felt that his photographic skills were anything worth of recognition. Sure, he and Aria would take couple photos occasionally, and during one lazy Saturday morning for Ezra, one on which he was sleeping until 11am, Aria snapped a photo of him sleeping peacefully, which he found out by seeing that it was the home screen on her phone. She defended herself by deeming it to be a 'cute' photo of him, but the irrational and modest side of him thought his dark, almost jet black natural curls of his hair covering his forehead was not him at his best. He got his own back however, doing the same action to her, and her reacting the same way Ezra did to his own sleeping state. He never fully regained his onetime love for Photography, yet it seemed to be something that sparked Aria's interest. Maybe one day he'd show all of this to her and she could fawn over the rolls of empty film and even use them up for herself, but for now, it was just an old box, one bursting with memories, explosive with opportunities.

Realising he'd just zoned out for a few minutes, he was brought back down to reality by the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"So, are you keeping this? What is it anyway?" She asked, bewildered.

"Just some old photographs, and yes, I am taking them." He replied.

She then picked up the box with both hands, her fingers slotting into the holes on either end of the box, and placed it into a plastic crate labelled 'Bedroom'.

About half an hour later, when Ezra had finished gathering everything from his bathroom and sorting all of his products into boxes, he moved to the bedroom to help Aria pack up all of his books. Since the wall on the far side of his room was just a huge bookshelf, she had difficulty reaching the top shelves. But to be fair, so did him. Using the ladder, that would sweep and glide across the wall effortlessly, he began to climb to the top and handed her down each and every single scrap that laid on his shelves.

"The Lorax?" Aria questioned as he passed her the book into her open hands.

"It was a love of mine when I was a child. You know when children have that favourite book, which they ask their parents to read over and over to them? That no matter how many times they get the story read to them, they just adore it? Well, The Lorax was mine. My mother would read it to me as my bedtime story."

Aria smiled and flicked the little book open, smiling at the luminous, cheerful and colourful pages. _'"Mister!" He said with a sawdusty sneeze, "I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees."' _She quoted, admiring the rhythmic melody throughout the sentences.

"Maybe one day you'll be reading this to your own child, and they'll love it just as much as you" she said. It wasn't a sentence that meant anything, just a statement.

Ezra smiled at the recollection of his childhood memories. He knew the book off by heart and being reminded at such precious words made him miss such innocent times. The thought of telling such a beloved story to a child of his own just warmed his heart that little bit more. Turning his head to his left wrist to glance at his watch, he decided that they should probably hurry up boxing up his books if they still wanted to have time after Hardy and friends to come to say bye to the place later. He moved his gaze back toward the bookshelf and grabbed the next book, going back into their routine.

* * *

><p>Aria spoke up "Little Bird." She said, breaking the silence they had just grown accustom to whilst working.<p>

"Pardon?" he asked, confused by her outburst of words.

"My favourite book as a child; it was Little Bird." Aria smiled at the thought, just like Ezra had in his own reminder of his childhood earlier that day. "It was one of them stories where a bird was so little and vulnerable and all he wanted was to find their family. It was so sweet, even though you could also say it was so sad that he had lost his family." Aria shook her head in dismay at herself "God, I read way too far into books."

"No, you're absolutely right, but I have a feeling that 3 year olds don't really read that much into it as you." He said, his feet forcing him down a few steps so his lips could easily meet her forehead without breaking health and safety measures. "It's also a reason why you're so smart." In that moment, he leaned down to place a sweet, lingering kiss on her forehead. "And another reason as to why I love you so." This time, he delicately lifted his fingers to her chin, tilting her head back so he could give a loving soft kiss to her lips. She smiled into the kiss, her hands reaching up to grip his face, to feel the stubble that she loved so dearly prickle beneath the palms of her hands.

She pulled away after a long moment. "You always know the right things to say" she said, her face radiant.

"Well, I do have a way with words Miss Montgomery." He replied, a smirk forming across his face.

Aria rolled her eyes. "If we want to get this done by this afternoon we need to carry on packing you know... but what's a job without a little break?" she giggled at her own comment.

"Tempting, but I really need to get all this packing done if you want me to move in tomorrow" he sighed sadly.

"Okay" she whispered against his lips, closing her eyes in satisfaction with the moment.

* * *

><p>At half past two that afternoon Aria was in the kitchen preparing the pizza and party food for when Hardy, Daniel, Brant and Spencer knocked on the door.<p>

You could see that Aria was nervous. It wasn't like she had never met his friends before either, she had met them all dozens of times, but this was the first time she would be introduced to them as his _girlfriend_. They all already knew they were together, she thought. Hell, if they hadn't been told it, they could probably have guessed. But nevertheless, she was worried about what they would say about it all.

Ezra strolled over to the door, unclasped the lock, and opened it to hear an almighty "Hey" from everyone gathered there. As everyone poured into his apartment, Ezra noticed that both Brant and Hardy had brought their girlfriends. Aria suddenly felt slightly, if not, very, relieved that she wasn't the only girlfriend here.

Hardy was of a tall, tanned build. He had light brown- almost blonde coloured hair and was wearing a casual grey button up shirt which was creased, with the long arm length sleeves rolled up to his elbows, displaying his impressive forearms. Daniel, however was skinnier, he had dark brown hair, which if not for hair product, would probably flop down to the tops of his ears. Brant had an athlete's body, showing that he probably lifted weights and exercised in his spare time. Kate, Hardy's girlfriend, was a blonde bombshell. Her hair fell in a pin straight line to her waist, and she wore a simple black dress, with bright pink shoes and skinny belt to match. Brant's girlfriend, who introduced herself as Lauren, was tall, with this time, natural blonde hair, which hung in curly ringlets around her face. It seemed that blondes were a thing in Ezra's friendship circle. Maybe she was just being too observational.

She took two cans of Coca-Cola from the 24 pack crate and walked over to Spencer's spot on the corner of the sofa in the main living room.

"Hey" she said

"Hey Aria!" she replied enthusiastically

"How are you?" Aria asked, although, knowing Spencer, she knew this small talk crap wouldn't last very long.

"I'm good thanks. Wow, I never knew Ezra had such a… " words failing her, Aria piped in

"Modern, sleek, flashy?" she suggested.

"Exactly, I always imagined him to be the type of guy who could live in a tiny room with a bathtub, duvet, and mini fridge and as long as he had a stack of books by his side, he'd be fine." Spencer admitted.

Aria laughed. "That's pretty well thought out, Spence."

"Really, you've known me for how many years and you're not used to me having a million thoughts a minute, and quite good perceptions of people?" She said, a smirk forming on her face.

The two girls just broke into a fit of giggles that could be heard even over the loud music blasting from the iPod docking station, sparking interest throughout the whole room.

"And what are you ladies talking about" Hardy asked, standing on the other side of the room, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Ezra elbowed Hardy "Hey, no flirting with the tiny one" he said playfully, giving a wink to Aria as his gaze met hers from across the room.

She rolled her eyes and blushed a shade of pink in response.

"That reminds me," Hardy said, as Ezra took a sip from his bottle of beer. He raised his right hand which held his own bottle of beer. "To Ezra and Aria, and for happiness in their new home together. And that we all pray to god that she can handle the laugh in his sleep." The whole room burst into laughter at that moment, and Aria's blush was even darker as the whole room paid attention to her and Ezra. Aria stole a knowing glance at Ezra, and both their eyes locked for a moment, both indicating their embarrassment by Hardy's outburst of affection.

* * *

><p>Later in the party, when Aria, Spencer, Daniel, Brant and his girlfriend, Lauren, were in the living room, chatting and playing some party game that Daniel drunkenly mentioned, Ezra and Hardy were alone in the kitchen.<p>

"So, you're really happy for me and Aria?" Ezra mentioned, referring back to Hardy's earlier display of approval for the couple.

"Dude, I've never seen you so happy. And it's not as if it's a brand new thing that's just come up, it's basically been going on for the past four years, let's face it."

"Well, thanks" Ezra replied, smiling gratefully.

"Seriously though, how long did you deny your feelings for each other? Like I know you had some girlfriends in the past, Leah if I remember correctly, but in all honesty, you just went out with her as a distraction to what was right in front of you, what was waiting for you all along."

"Someone's deep tonight," Ezra said, shocked that his best friend, the man who brought girls back to their college dorm room at least once every week, could be so serious, so caring and insightful. He took another drink from his bottle of beer before replying. "I don't think anyone else really mattered. Like when I was with Leah, the whole time I was thinking 'I wonder if Aria's okay with this' and just not concentrating on Leah at all. I hate to say it, but like you said, I think we both used other people to distract ourselves from what was really there. What was begging us to just be together, and I hate that it took so long, because now I'm scared that Aria will always worry that we're moving too fast, when the truth is that we're not, because we've been together for years anyway. I'm pretty damn sure if we hadn't decided to get romantically involved, we still would be moving in together anyway"

"You're such a smart person. She's really lucky, you know. I'm pretty sure Kate really couldn't care less about this thing we have going on right now. I think she's just too torn up in her own life to want something serious."

"Well, you've only recently started to become a serious guy. Give it some time; if she's not ready, then she's not for you. You'll find the right person eventually, man."

"Thanks, now, let's get back to your girlfriend. Maybe if I and Kate don't work out I can hook up with her best friend." Hardy commented, forcing a hearty laugh from Ezra.

"Why I am not surprised" he muttered his voice so low, Hardy wouldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Standing in what could only be described as a jungle of cardboard boxes, Ezra Fitz' final, or at least he hoped would be, night in his clean cut apartment was coming to an end. The only things that weren't packed was the blow up air mattress that was covering the majority of his bedroom floor, a duvet and pillow set, and his overnight bag that Aria packed for him, filled with clean t-shirts, underwear, toothbrush, all the necessities for his last night.<p>

Ezra was lying on the air mattress, staring up at the ceiling, sometimes turning his head to the side to take a fleeting last glance at the book shelf wall, realising how empty it was without books. Sadly, quite like his life. If he didn't have books, if he didn't have words, the English language, he wouldn't know what to do; he wouldn't earn his living by teaching, he wouldn't have anything really.

He was completely side tracked by that thought until he felt Aria press a trail of kisses to his shoulder, relishing in his warm, heated skin. "Thank you" she whispered, proceeding to rest her cheek on his chest, listening to the thump, thump and thump of his heartbeat.

"For what?" he questioned, his eyes turning from their gaze at the bookshelf towards her, curled up on his chest.

"For making me feel welcome in your friends, and for your friends accepting us as a couple." She said, her left hand reaching up to cup his face, as she propped herself up on her elbows so she could see his face more clearly.

He chuckled lightly "You do understand they all somehow knew we would get together someday, right?" his hand reached up to caress her arm. "They accepted us from the start, even Hardy was saying to me earlier that it was so obvious that we would end up together, it was one of them things that were meant to be." He leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the lips, cupping her face with his hand, whilst his other hand slid to the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands exploring his hair, running through the curls. The kiss was growing heated quickly. He had to stop it. Not here, not now. Thankfully, as Aria lowered herself on top of him, the sides of the airbed flung upwards, leaving Ezra with an exasperated groan and Aria in a fit of laughter, rolling off of his body and onto the other side of the mattress.

"Maybe it's time for just bed?" he said

"I think that's probably a safer idea" she said, smirking.

He leaned over and held her close against him, his hand resting on its usual place on her hip, her hand clasping around his shoulder blade, the other resting on his chest, whilst her cheek regained its position over his heart. He moved his other hand to intertwine with hers that lay across his heart.

"I love you." he said.

"As I love you" she squeezed his hand, as the two of them were quickly falling into a deep slumber, where words failed the both of them, too tired to be coherent in speech.

* * *

><p>Moving day brought a slightly bittersweet feel to the apartment, but the bittersweet feel was relieved as the day earlier, spent packing boxes and reliving old and forgotten memories settled the idea of moving for Ezra.<p>

The only things left to do was to dismantle the airbed, which along with the duvet and pillow set, would fit modestly in the backseat of Aria's car, along with other cardboard boxes full of Ezra's things. The day started early, the alarm that was set on Aria's phone blaring loudly at 7:30am sharp. They both groaned at the sound, but Ezra's dream of sleeping in was cut short by Aria sitting up, pulling the duvet up to her waist and flinging the air mattress in all sorts of directions. Knowing he wouldn't find sleep again, he rubbed her back with one hand slipping through her grey camisole that she wore to bed. He knew that the air bed wasn't the comfiest, and her back was going to ache, she had been tossing and turning all night. Placing her hand on his knee, she yawned.

"Rise and shine" she said, smiling at how happy she sounded, when her body thought otherwise, and requested sleep instead.

She threw the duvet off of her completely and moved her feet off of the air mattress to stand up, stretching her arms and she went. She bent down to get her overnight stay bag, unzipped it, and grabbed her clean underwear, jeans, top and cardigan before walking to the bathroom to changed. Ezra took this opportunity to roll him out of bed and change from his boxer shorts that he slept in into the clean clothes that Aria packed for him. A plain navy v-neck t-shirt and black jeans were awaiting him in the bag, along with a clean pair of boxers and socks. He was pulling the shirt over his head when he turned and noticed Aria standing in the doorway of the en-suite bathroom staring.

"Enjoying the show?" he laughed it off.

"Very much so" she said grinning, feeling cheeky how she was caught marvelling at her boyfriend's body whilst he was changing.

"Hmm" he grumbled, still smiling.

"If it's any consolation, you look great" she said, with a wink to him.

He shook her head in disbelief. "Oh my, what am I going to do with you?" he said, walking over to wrap his arms around her petite figure.

"I don't know, but I would sure love to find out" she said, her voice turning into almost a whisper. She shifted onto her tip toes so her lips could meet his, a passionate yet tender kiss being shared between the two of them.

Ezra pulled away. Too soon, Aria thought. "We really need to get going" he said.

"It's early, we have time" she said huskily.

"Later" he said, kissing her chastely and embracing her in a hug before walking to the window that displayed a view of the apartments parking lot directly beneath. "The van is already here, we need to get moving." They had hired a white moving van for the day. It would take at least four or five trips to get everything to Aria's place, but it was worth it.

After loading up the van and then unloading the van, Aria and Ezra had decided that they would obviously need more people to help with all the moving. Aria called Spencer, who came round to help pack up the second load of boxes into the van, and Ezra rang up Hardy, who along with Brant, came around to help.

"Jesus, Ezra, what's in here? Bricks" Hardy whined at the excessive weight of the box.

"Close enough. Books, mostly." Ezra answered.

"Can you seriously not handle the weight Hardy?" Brant interjected. "I mean I've heard of weak, but man, these boxes are barely even heavy."

"I think someone is in need of a serious work out at the gym" Ezra commented. "We all need to go sometime soon. I think Brant's winning on the muscular scale- sadly by a lot."

"I like winning though" Brant confessed.

"But it's about time someone else took the lead" Hardy added.

"It's also about time, that we got these boxes downstairs in the lobby before the girls get back with the van." Ezra said, heaving a box into his arms as he went. "So, since you're too weak to carry boxes, how about you open up doors for us instead?" he asked Hardy.

"That sounds a better option."

"Good, now let's move it, they'll be here sometime soon."

* * *

><p>As soon as they finished placing the final box in the lobby of the apartment, the boxes being guarded by Hardy whilst Ezra and Brant ran backwards and forwards up the stairs to get more boxes, two honks of the vans horn signalled that the girls were ready to load up the van once more.<p>

"Is that all?" Aria asked. She was sure there were a few more boxes than this when they were packing yesterday.

"I'll just go run upstairs and check, there might be one or two but that'll probably be it. You can set off now if you want, I can just lodge the ones that might be upstairs into the back of my car."

"Okay, drive safe?" she said, fiddling with his hands

"Always" he replied, leaving a short kiss on her hairline.

"Come on boys, let's get going" Aria called, hauling Hardy and Brant into the van, joining Spencer, who was ready to get on the road again.

Ezra ran up the stairs and into his apartment one last time. He checked for boxes. Aria was right, he had left some, only two however, those of which were in his bedroom, and seemed to be full of books, just like all the rest. He checked around the apartment first, switching off all the lights, locking the windows, shutting doors, and making sure he hadn't left anything when he heard the ring of his home phone in the kitchen. He was just about to unplug it and disconnect it, and didn't have time for a conversation so he just let it ring whilst he walked into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards, checking again and again that he wasn't about to leave anything behind.

The phone rang one final time before the answering machine picked it up. _'This is Ezra, I can't talk right now, but you can so leave a message after the –' _

His head shot up at the woman's voice echoing currently echoing throughout his apartment.

"Hey Ezra, It's me, Leah. I just wanted to say that I miss you. A lot and that I'm really sorry how things went between us. I- I just wanted to ask if we could have coffee or something? My feelings haven't changed. I still really, really like you. I miss being with you. I want to be with you." She paused for a long moment, still not hanging up. "I'm sorry. I really am. My feelings haven't changed, but I have." Another long paused followed. "Okay, well, call me when you get this." she said. "I love you" she whispered and whimpered down the line. A third pause followed, and finally the break of the phone line almost screamed the whole apartment down.

"This cannot be happening. _This cannot be happening"_ Ezra repeated to himself.

He had finally found himself at a time where he was happy with his relationship, where everything had been going perfectly. The girl of his dreams and the girl he had always wanted were right beside him, and they were just about to venture off into their first big step in the relationship ladder, and then this. _Why now? _

He always believed everything happened for a reason. But this was off focus. It felt as if someone had thrown him out of a plane at 16 thousand feet, with no parachute to save himself.

"_This cannot be happening."_

**A/N: 4279 words! I'm so pleased that I wrote so much; it's the longest chapter I've ever written. I felt that my chapters had been so short lately, and I kept seeing the story stats and realising that the views for this story had seemed to be dropping, which in all honesty did scare me a little when I saw it. It worried me and I felt like no one seemed to care much about this story anymore, so that was a little downer. But I decided to write a long chapter, because I felt that I wanted to and I also wanted to know what you think of long chapters.**

**In other news, my prom was on Friday (13****th****) and I had such a good time! It was so lovely! If you want to see a photo, I posted one on my Tumblr, .com, and if you ask, I'll happily tweet you one haha. Highlights of my night included everyone singing and dancing to Stacey's Mom, Reach for the stars and Year 3000 (Busted version is the best, face it.) It was so great, I didn't even care or notice that I had about 5 blisters and a graze on my foot from my huge heels until I got home that night and couldn't feel my feet. Losing my voice by singing the rap to Supabass was so worth it. **

**I have to say thank you to those who had read and reviewed for the last chapter! As always!**

**Please read and review! I worked on this chapter for a while and your feedback will always be appreciated, do you like having long chapters? If you have any story suggestions, feel free to include them! Thank you for reading! Rosalind (:**

**Now, replying to reviews (apologies because I haven't done that for a while!)**

**AnnikaRachael (chapter 4): Hahaha, I'm sure he would understand your little happy dance ;) And I feel that I left everyone with a Ben and Jerry's craving! I'm so evil. And I left you with another one (I suppose) ha. Thank you so much darling! Love!**

**Bethany: Hahaha, oh god. I can imagine you just sat in your room at lunchtime screaming at your phone! Thank you lovely, I had a wonderful time at prom. **

**SolitudeMyLove: I'm sorry it was complicated! It actually wasn't meant to be, but when I realised it was too late haha, I couldn't really change what I had wrote much more!**

**Disha: Thank you! I hope this chapter has done that for you!**

**Guest: Well thank you! Like I said before, it was complicated haha, and perfectly? Really? Thank you so much!**

**Princessjasmine13, Savannah, xxPaige23xx, isabelladee, HarrylovesGinny09, Lily, LAXGRL4EVA, mockingejay, and Guest: thank you all so much!**


End file.
